


The boy who plugged his ears

by EnchantedToReadYou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, crossover-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kurt tries to work on the school newspaper while Blaine is the very annoying stepbrother playing guitar and making up songs. (Carson Phillips and Toby Phillips stepbrothers, Klaine AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy who plugged his ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maryannisawkward](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maryannisawkward).



> Maryannisawkward submitted a prompt of Carson and Toby Phillips being stepbrothers, so I wrote this Klaine version of it.

No matter how many ways Kurt tried to turn, stretch and format it, the school newspaper just wouldn’t get longer than four pages. And that was counting the front and back page. Malerie had submitted the works of John Green again, which was why he needed to cut her part. The weather was great, it was a summer in California so how could a weather report full of badly drawn suns be of any interest? Cut. Math homework? Cut.

Kurt’s own short story covered the first inside page. The second, well, he still set his hopes on Malerie finally setting pen to paper and use her own words for a change. As for his story, it was about a little boy stuffing his ears so he wouldn’t have to hear the world. The blessing that would come from being this boy, was once again made apparent when Kurt heard the strum of guitar strings draw closer. 

He groaned, but immediately fished the earplugs he had handy at all times out of his pocket, and put them in. Wonderful silence was granted him for a few seconds, then the strums got louder and louder until the culprit with the guitar sat down in front of him so no earplugs would help Kurt. His feet propped on the table, one dangling dangerously close over the draft of the newspaper, Blaine strummed harder and began to sing. It was some number one radio hit.

Kurt hated it. Kurt hated his new life and everything that came with it. His new house, the guitar his stepbrother played, the songs his stepbrother played, the room he had to share with his stepbrother, his stepbrother’s annoying habits, his stepbrother- yeah pretty much everything related to his step brother Blaine.

As if he knew that Kurt thought about him, Blaine wiggled his ridiculous triangle shaped eyebrows at him and sang louder. That was the last straw. Kurt ripped out the earplugs and threw them at Blaine’s guitar where they bounced off soundlessly. He should have aimed for his head, maybe that would have wiped that smug grin of Blaine’s face.

“Hey, this is a violent free zone.” Blaine said and stopped strumming just to start plucking.

“You better be happy it was just earplugs I threw at you. It would have been a hammer if one had been nearby.”

“Oh, come on, you would not have. You love me too much.”

Kurt glared at him over the rims of his glasses.“Do all the boys who love you run from you? Because that would explain why you have so much time to chase me around.”

“Who says I’m chasing you?” Blaine asked.

“I left our room five minutes ago to work alone, by myself, without you, on the newspaper before the sound of content silence must have lured you here.” Kurt looked at the guitar, as if his wishes could make the strings snap. “So fill silence with your mediocre music somewhere else. May I suggest a human sized shredder for you and your woody friend?”

Blaine responded by laughing, which only increased Kurt’s anger. From then on, Kurt decided to concentrate on the formatting and ignore Blaine. Sometimes his voice would fade into the background and Kurt could work incredibly well, but most of the time, like now, all Kurt could concentrate on was the pluck of every string. Before he could stop himself, Kurt had already flung a book at Blaine’s head, but missed. Kurt had enough when Blaine started laughing. He let out a disgruntled noise before standing up to move elsewhere.

Immediately Blaine stood up to follow him, all the while singing, “Kurt is so angry he likes to throw books, he doesn’t even care for his stepbrothers looks. Which would be the biggest possible pity, because for that Blaine is much too pretty.”

Kurt spun around to glare at him. “Not those horrible self-composed songs! You really want me to murder you.”

Blaine changed the tone to a more somber tune. “Don’t murder me,” Blaine sang. “Oh, don’t murder me darling. Just let me sing you more songs-”

“Blaine-”

“Don’t, oh don’t , oh don’t murder me darling.”

“One more word and I will strangle you with your guitar strings. I mean it!”  
Kurt walked into the living room and tried to throw the door into his stepbrother’s face but Blaine slipped through fast. When he realized that there was no place Blaine wouldn’t follow him to in the house, Kurt sat down on the couch and spread the sheets onto the coffee table. He glanced up to see Blaine plop down opposite him. He was blessed for ten seconds before the guitar set in once more.

“Okay, that is enough.” Kurt screamed. “Don’t you have a band to practice with? Why do you have to do it here?”

“Because I think we should spent more time bonding. We’re living together now but we never dp anything together.”

Their parents had moved in together a month ago and it was true, they barely spoke. Not in school, that was for sure, but not in their room either. What would they talk about anyway? They didn’t remotely share the same interests. Kurt was about to say as much before he had a brilliant idea. An idea that would not only save his nerves but possibly his resume.

“Fine, you want to bond? We can bond.”

“Great. Do you wanna play video games? Or watch a movie? Or I could show you how to play guitar?”

Kurt shook his head. “Actually, what really would be a bonding experience would be working on my newspaper together, don’t you think?”

“Your newspaper?” Blaine frowned, but at least stopped playing. “You mean the McKinley Chronicle?”

“Yes, which other newspaper do you-” Kurt took a calming breath to stop himself. “Nevermind. Yes. I still need more people who write for it and you write your own songs, don’t you? I mean, the real songs not the ones about the washing machine or me singing in the shower.”

The last one Kurt mentioned because it was still stuck in his head. Not just the song but also the moment when Blaine went to pee while he was in the shower.

Blaine. went. to. pee. while. he. was. in. the. shower! And then he wrote a song about it.

“I liked that one.” Blaine commented with a smirk.

“Whatever.” Kurt said, hiding his blush by lowering his head. “What’s important is that I think we could spent our bonding time this way. You write a song and I will print it in the newspaper. That sounds like so much fun.”

Blaine picked up his plucking and hummed. “I don’t know.”

“Come on, Blaine. It would really help me out and you want to help your little brother, don’t you?”

Kurt heard him murmur something that sounded a lot like ‘I really don’t want to be brothers with you’, which strangely stung. He quickly shook that feeling off. It was not like he liked Blaine either, he just needed him for this assignment.

“So will you do it?”

“Under one condition.” Blaine said, leaning back into the sofa.

“Which is?”

“You will have to print whatever I write. Even if you don’t like it.”

Kurt hesitated, thinking about all the horrible songs Blaine had already come up with. This could end in disaster, but then again, a four page newspaper already was and no one read it anyway.

“Deal.”

__________

Kurt stared at the words, looked up at Blaine, stared down at the words, came short of cleaning his glasses just in case he misread, then looked up at Blaine once more. The words didn’t change and Blaine’s serene smile didn’t either. He gulped. The song Blaine had written was in his hands. A song he had promised to print.

“So, do you like it?” Blaine asked, voice breaking a little, giving away his nervousness.

Kurt just stared down at the words some more. Up, down and up.

“This is a love song.” Kurt finally said.

“Yep.”

Kurt read the chorus again then focused on Blaine’s eyes. “This is a love song to me.”

“Exactly.”

“You want me to print a love song, you, my step-brother, wrote for me.”

“Yeah, that was pretty much my intention when I wrote it.” Blaine placed a hand on Kurt’s. “I figured what better way confessing than through writing and music?”

Kurt felt a little sick, which could be due to his heart pounding wildly. He didn’t pull his hand away, because he couldn’t. He just stared at him some more and let Blaine speak.

Blaine stroked a finger over Kurt’s skin and said, “I just wanted to make sure that even if you are the boy who plugs his ears from the world, you’d still be able to read this.”


End file.
